Darkness Is Not Necessarily Evil
by Unsung-Knight
Summary: Set during the fifth book and after The Last. Shikamaru, Konohamaru Corps. head to the Wizarding World as many others will alternate to help them for a mission. Main Mission, protect one Harry Potter under the ruse of something else. This wold be an issue, as the Shinobi and Wizarding Worlds have a...fragile trust. Warning: Perceived Bashing and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Is Not Necessarily Evil

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

Note: Originally, I was planning on only doing Shikamaru, Team Konohamaru, Sakura and Tenten. After much thinking, I decided to change it up after I looked up the Hiden (Mostly Shikamaru and Gaara Hiden, via on Wiki). You will note the changes. Said character will be there, among a couple of others here and there.

.

A/N: Takes place after 'The Last' movie.

I want to give out a huge shout out to **keiman and kei**. Thank you!

.

Warning: More or less bashing towards the Wizarding World…

.

"I deeply apologize, Dumbledore-san." Kakashi eye smiled at the old man and slid a folder back towards Albus Dumbledore. "As much I would like to accept this mission, I cannot. It would go against regulations."

Dumbledore looked at Kakashi with a smile that never seemed to waver. Looking closely, Kakashi could clearly see the calculating mind behind it. Raising his left arm up to rest his head on the palm of his hand, Kakashi simply stared at the older man with a relaxed expression that could fool anyone who didn't truly pay closer attention. To anyone else, they would see that the Sixth Hokage is running out of patience with the older man.

"Then I'll take my business someplace else." Dumbledore said with a dangerous twinkle in his eye. "Another village…"

"Allow me to save you the trouble and the time." Kakashi said, his voice devoid of emotion but his posture didn't show any such thing. "We both know that you don't want to go to another village..."

Dumbledore stood still as he took in Kakashi's words. "How would you know that, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi didn't show it, but his eyes narrowed at the old wizard. His words, though came out with a sense of aloofness and clear disinterest. "Since the war…Which your kind bluntly ignored by slamming the door in our faces when we asked for assistance and since then as you have already noticed, all the gates to the Shinobi World have been closed off from the Wizarding World…Until now apparently…"

Kakashi's posture and tone seemed relaxed as he continued to talk. It made everything he said seemed like it was water under the bridge. In actuality, nothing is okay.

Everything between the Wizarding and the Shinobi worlds is… okay. There was and still is a lot of bad blood and animosity between both worlds and the final strike that fully separated the worlds to end the already fragile truce between them was the Fourth Shinobi War.

.

Shikamaru Nara sat in the far corner of a storage room that was in his family's main home. He was staring at a leather trunk that he had dug up earlier that day. The trunk was made out of deer leather and wood that was darkened with age. Two thick leather straps and a massive padlock to keep it away from pesky eyes. That's what was physically seen by a single glance of any Civilian or Wizard. To any Shinobi, however, there was another security measure. Several seals were placed around the trunk ensuring that it stayed shut.

'Why didn't you get this destroyed like you promised, Dad,' Shikamaru thought bitterly, staring at the trunk. 'You knew that Mom didn't want anything to do with that world… and I want nothing to do with it either.'

"Shikamaru! You lazy bum, Chojuro is here. You were supposed to meet him at the gates!"

Shikamaru muttered a troublesome oath under his breath and he quickly hid the trunk from his mother's prying eye.

.

"Your mother's sure very…" Chojuro trailed off, trying to stifle a chuckle.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head where his mother had smacked him with a wooden ladle. "She's troublesome, but that's my mom."

Chojuro chuckled at Shikamaru's words. The two trekked over towards the Hokage Tower to discuss the matters and issues that were going on in the Shinobi Union. They chatted about random topics related to the Union or their personal lives. Shikamaru and Temari's relationship is still a main focal point of gossip for the Union. That and Chojuro's nomination of becoming the next Mizukage of his respective village.

To anyone watching and not knowing who they were, Shikamaru and Chojuro would seem like normal average Shinobi. However, they were anything but the average Shinobi. Shikamaru and Chojuro are both prominent Shinobi from their respective villages. Shikamaru is the Head Representative and Chief Organizer. Chojuro is the Head of both Defense and Homeland Security; one of his main jobs is to ensure that the Shinobi World is kept a secret from the Civilian World and ensuring that the Wizarding Worlds are kept out of their world.

"Is there a reason why you came to the village this early?" Shikamaru whispered to Chojuro, his eyes narrowed. "You were not expected here for another week."

Chojuro's expression shifted to one of nonchalance and him shifted his glasses while he spoke to Shikamaru. "There has been a breach near the Northwestern Gate. It is clear that whoever broke through the Gate ensured that they had covered their tracks."

Shikamaru casually placed his hands in his pants pockets to hide the fact that he was clenching his hands tightly. The Northwestern Gate is one of the main gates that Wizards would use to enter the Shinobi World. That Gate had been sealed tight, well, it was by the seams as it. "Well, it sure seemed like it had been anyway."

"I don't know whether or not they returned or are still in the Land of Earth or if they headed here to the Land of Fire." Chojuro clicked his teeth, a clear sign of annoyance for the normally calm Kiri Shinobi.

They stepped into the Tower and they quickly noticed how tense the area was. There was no one to be seen except for the usual Anbu that are always hiding and they seemed to be on high alert. Shikamaru and Chojuro glanced at each other as they attempted to figure out what was going on.

Shikamaru signaled for one of the Anbu to appear. The Anbu that came forward had on a crane mask. The Anbu whispered to Shikamaru about the current situation. As the Anbu explained what was going on, or, to be more precise, who is currently in a meeting with the Hokage, it had the Nara Shinobi grits his teeth. If there was something that got his blood boiling, besides someone hurting or killing someone close, of course, is was Magic Users. Not all of them because, of course, he loved his mom, but this… wizard in the picture nearly had him seeing red.

"What happened?" Chojuro asked, his expression just as tense as the atmosphere around them.

"I need you to contact the others, tell them Code Hypocrite." Shikamaru muttered to Chojuro. Chojuro's eyes widened in recognition and he started to splutter out random words before he turned around and broke into a full sprint.

"Do not take your eyes off of him, check every area for any more of them." Shikamaru ordered, leaving no room for argument to the Anbu.

The Anbu saluted and quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru began to mentally prepare himself. He hadn't exactly reacted appropriately the last time someone had mentioned or brought up the man in the office and the term 'Magic'.

.

"The last time someone had mentioned the 'M' word, Nara had gone ballistic." Omoi, the representative of Kumo, shivered at the memory.

Chojuro sat in front of a large screen, currently in a video conference with the other representatives of the Union. "Why do you think I ran as fast as I could to get back here? The bruises around my neck are no longer showing from the last time I joked about it!"

"How the hell did he even get through the Gates!" Temari, the representative of Suna, asked, demanded in Chojuro's opinion.

"It's still being investigated." Chojuro piped up weakly while everyone else glared at him.

"What the hell does he even want anyway?" Kurotsuchi, the representative of Iwa, demanded, not liking the situation. If there was one thing she seriously hated more than Leaf Shinobi, it was Wizards.

.

Shizune sat at her desk twirling a pencil tensely as she stared at Shikamaru who was standing in front of the Hokage's office door. He had been standing there for the past twenty minutes, staring at the door with furrowed brows. She wanted to say something, do something to ease the tension, but what could she do?

Shikamaru's shoulders sagged with a sigh at the inevitable. No matter how many scenarios that he ran through his mind, Shikamaru knew that he would have to confront the man soon. The Nara Shinobi mentally, begrudgingly though, thanked his father for forcing him to learn English while he listened in on the conversation. Fully knowing that the only reason the old wizard was conversing with Kakashi in English, was because he had come for a mission. Alternatively, a favor, as Wizards had dubbed it and he was right as he (usually) always is.

Since Kakashi cannot formally take on the mission because it was against regulations, the Hokage would have to direct him to the Union. Since Shikamaru is the Head Representative, if the Wizard wanted a 'favor', he would have to go directly to the Union. 'Troublesome…'

Without a second thought, Shikamaru knocked on the door smartly and opened it. He then came face to face with none other than Albus Dumbledore. The Wizard that had closed the door on the Shinobi in their time of need, even after all the times they helped him and had done missions for the Wizards.

"Dumbledore-san! It seems that you are in luck." Kakashi said gleefully in English, his eye smiles making Shikamaru's brow twitch in annoyance. Shikamaru's expression soured as he listened to Kakashi telling Dumbledore about him.

'He better not say what I thi-'

"Shikamaru will escort you to the Land of Iron." Kakashi said gleefully.

'This is not going to end well.' Shikamaru thought, staring at Kakashi with a bored look that clearly translated into a glare. The Sixth Hokage fully knew how much Shikamaru hated magic.

To be continued…

Well…This is the crossover fic of Naruto/Harry Potter. What do you think?

Definitions/Glossary:

 **Anbu** : Short for, Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. They are covert operatives dispatched by their Kage. Their respective Kage are the only ones they follow direct orders from. They wear animal masks and different names to conceal their identity.

 **Iwa** : Iwagakure: Hidden Stone Village, is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. A term to shorten the village name.

 **Hokage** : Means Fire Shadow, the leader of Konoha/Konohagakure.

 **Kiri** : Kirigakure: Village Hidden by Mist, is the hidden village of the Land of Water. A term to shorten the village name.

 **Konoha** : Konohagakure : "Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village", is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. A term to shorten the village name.

 **Kumo** : Kumogakure: Hidden Cloud Village, is the hidden village of the Land of Lightning. A term to shorten the village name.

 **Mizukage** : Means Water Shadow, the leader of Kiri/Kirigakure.

 **Suna** : Sunagakure: Village Hidden by Sand is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. A term to shorten the village name.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness Is Not Necessarily Evil

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

I want to give out a huge shout out to keiman and kei. Thank you!

.

"Is it okay to come out now?"

"He's still cursing out Kakashi-Sama…"

"Ah… If anyone needs me, I'm going to be hiding… on the other side of the village…"

Shizune glanced over her shoulder towards the door of the Hokage's office. There were silencing seals placed in the room to prevent anyone from eavesdropping, but even in the silence, she could still hear curses coming from the room. She could only shake her head wondering why Kakashi even bothered to point Dumbledore in Shikamaru's direction.

There was a reason Shikamaru has a massive disdain towards the Magical Community and Shizune has no clue what that reason is. As far as she knew, the only people that knew what was behind such a thing are the Shinobi Union and Kakashi. No matter how many times someone attempted to pry the reasons out of any of them, they stayed tight lipped.

"Tell Shikamaru that I'm… somewhere." Chojuro chuckled nervously and quickly ran out of the Hokage Tower.

Shizune only shook her head wondering why she decided to remain the Hokage's assistant. It was so not worth the headaches and constant panic attacks. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Albus Dumbledore is sitting in the waiting area staring at the door.

.

"I understand why you are uneasy about this, I'm just as skeptical as you are but we have to push it aside." Kakashi said, his eyes boring into Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, after he had used strong words with Kakshi, had started to excessively run and pull his hair with his hands. It was enough to take his hair out of its usual ponytail. His eyes would go from being glazed over to high alert. This is far different from the normally relaxed, nerves of steel and unenthusiastic Nara Jonin that Kakashi has seen grow up into a full fledged Shinobi. The Nara in front of him is going through something that he normally sees with veteran Shinobi that had seen everything and anything.

"In our line of duty, we have to push forward… Or do you prefer if I hand this to Na-"

With lightning speed, Shikamaru slammed his hands on the Hokag'es desk. "Don't you dare bring him up. I'll take… him to the Land of Iron and we'll see what he actually wants."

"… Why is it that you don't want him to know?"

"How do you think he's going to react when he finds out what happened?" Shikamaru stated tiredly. "Getting him into this mess would have him reacting badly."

"He's going to find out just like all the others will eventually." Kakashi stated with an eyebrow raised.

"I…I'm not ready for them to know about what happened two years ago."

.

To say that things were tense was only an understatement. Shikamaru walked as fast he normally would which isn't much- not even considered to be speed walking. He and Albus Dumbledore walked out of the Hokage Tower.

'Sent a Kage Bushin to tell Mom that I'll be gone and to bring my equipment, convince Kakashi-sama to do his own paperwork while not dumping it all on Shizune…' Shikamaru mentally checked off a list of things that needed to be done before he left the village for a while.

"Yo! Boss!" Shikamaru broke out of his thoughts at the familiarity of the yell and chakra signature.

"I don't know where the idiot is at, Konohamaru." Shikamaru sighed, stopped walking and allowed Konohamaru to catch up to him.

"Eh? I just saw him with Hinata-oneesan."Konohamaru answered as he jumped off a roof and landed in front of Shikamaru. "After which I found Chojuro and he wanted me to tell you that he's at Ichiraku's and something about you losing something."

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched at the implication. Of course the Swordsmen would say a jibe by getting someone to say it for him, for his own safety. Whoever said that Chojuro doesn't have a mischievous side to him, are completely wrong.

"Hey, who's the old man?" Konohamaru asked, pointing rather rudely at Dumbledore. Said old man was standing a respectable distance from Shikamaru and Konohamaru but still close by, in the opinions of Shikamaru, Konomaru and every other Shinobi out there, close by to eavesdrop.

Shikamaru glanced over at Dumbledore when he remembered that the Wizard could understand Japanese. Speaking it is another matter unless he uses a spell…

"A future client." Shikamaru said dully.

"Land of Iron?"

"Yep."

"Do you want me to…?"

"Tell him to get his food to go."

"All right boss." With that Konohamaru jumped up towards the rooftops to locate Chojuro.

.

Albus Dumbledore walked out of the Hokage Tower along with Shikamaru Nara. It was quite clear to the old Wizard that the Nara has clear animosity towards him, but no one else seemed to be picking it up. All what the young Shinobi had told him after leaving the Village leader's office is to follow him. Which the Wizard did and from there, Dumbledore took in his surroundings.

The teen created an actual clone of himself that quickly ran off to who knows where.

'Fascinating.' Dumbledore thought, looking around the village while following Shikamaru. Konoha, a village filled with things that were similar to the Muggle and dare he say… Wizarding World. Of course, there are glaringly obvious differences. The first one would be the sense of style and how casual the Shinobi are with the civilian population in their community. Shouldn't they be kept separated? For the civilians' safety, of course…

A shout rang out getting his escort's attention, then a short teen jumped off the roof of a small shop and landed in front of the older Shinobi.

Dumbledore stood back, but still kept a close distance. From where he was, Dumbledore could listen in on the conversation. The younger of the two Shinobi clearly and personally knew the older of the two. The conversation seemed light, but had an undertone of annoyance. It seemed the younger one, Konohamaru, was sent to bring a message to Shikamaru. It was rather strange for Dumbledore, shouldn't the youth respect the older Shinobi as he is of higher rank? Too casual really from what he had expected.

"Hey, who's the old man?" Dumbledore glanced over at Konohamaru to see him pointing his way.

Shikamaru answered dully without much of a care and they conversed shortly before Konohamaru ran off.

In English, Dumbledore asked. "How long will it take us to get to this Iron of Land?"

"Land of Iron." Shikamaru responded back in English, his voice held a slight accent of his original language but it wasn't strong enough to be misunderstood. "Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on how fast you run."

To be continued

R&R

Definitions/Glossary:

 **Kage Bushin** : Shadow's clones

 **Oneesan** : Older sister

.

Note: If anyone has any questions about a word for me to define, send me a pm and I'll add it to the list.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness Is Not Necessarily Evil

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

Huge shout out to **keiman and kei**!

.

Everything about this land…is so outlandish, ran through the mind of one Albus Dumbledore as he kept an open eye on his surroundings, most particularly, on his guides. He would have thought that they would have acted with more dignity or with higher superiority. That was not the case with these two.

The shorter one of the two, Chojo or Chojuro was it, apparently, is the elder between him and his official guide, Shikamaru. Such names… Shikamaru is clearly the one who is in charge and the older boy is doing everything in his power to annoy him to no end.

The conversation between Chojuro and Shikamaru was rather amusing to say the least. Chojuro kept on making jab after jab towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru, in turn, seemed to be losing his composure by the minute.

"I mean come on…it was obvious from the first moment I saw you and Temari-san that the both of you had chemistry." Chojuro smiled teasingly at Shikamaru, who was resisting the urge the choke the Kiri Shinobi.

"I know." Shikamaru muttered, obviously annoyed by Chojuro's antics.

Chojuro paused momentarily, thinking of something else to say that could possibly annoy the younger Shinobi to no end. "Are we there yet?

"...Why are you continuously asking me, are we there yet?" Shikamaru's face scrunched up in disbelief at the question.

"I just wanted to know if we were there yet." Chojuro shrugged innocently.

"We have taken this road multiple times." Shikamaru responded dully, listening closer you could hear him restraining himself from doing something illegal in their terms. "You already know how long it will take."

This is what Dumbledore observed throughout the entire trip. One or the other would throw an insult at the other, while said other would insult back and the process would repeat itself throughout the entire trip. Not once did they mind the fact that a total stranger watched them make fools out of themselves without a care. The old wizard would have thought that they would have behaved accordingly and professionally. It seemed as if that is something foreign to them.

Every time he attempted to ask a question, the Kiri Shinobi would answer for the both of them with a smile. A very friendly smile at that too; the other would ignore him or give Chojuro a look.

He had attempted to use legilimency, but one quick glare from the normally smiling Shinobi made him stop. In total, all he learned is that they were both Shinobi of high standings in their respective villages; the type of people that he would have never thought would have had such rankings for their respective ages, so young for the things they faced, by far.

.

"I need a smoke…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath, standing in front of a massive wooden door that led to the main room for the meetings held by the Union in the Land of Iron. Dumbledore stood alongside of them until the others called them in. Chojuro was already in the room, informing the others what he knew and prepping them.

"How long will this take?" Dumbledore asked in Japanese and that caused Shikamaru to wince at how the old man had butchered the language.

"Depends, too many factors." Shikamaru responded curtly in English. "Could be hours, days, weeks, or even months."

Dumbledore looked at him, taken aback by the response. That is far too long- for what he had planned. He needed a quick response that he positively knew would end up in everyone's favor in the end. "That long?"

Shikamaru shrugged, not really wanting to go into exact details.

Dumbledore glanced over at the door complicating the situation in hand. The time was not adding up for him.

"Depending on the severity of the situation and on everyone's mood." Shikamaru said as the doors opened, beckoning them to come into the room. "We might accept the mission."

.

There stood Dumbledore in front of the Union. He had just finished telling his reason for being in the Land of Shinobi. To state that he was unnerved, was putting it lightly. At the same time, he was appalled. The Union members were all compromised of…children. Yes, they are considered as adults in their world, and even in his own world, the majority of them were adults. However, in his mind…they were far too young for this occupation. For the choices that are needed to be done….Hm…

"We have heard what you have had to say." Chiyomatsu, the representative of the Land of Iron, said his eyes boring into the Wizard. "We will have someone escort you to a temporary room while we deliberate."

Dumbledore gave a short bow while two Samurai escorted him out of the meeting room, all of the representatives giving him a blank stare. The moment that the door closed, silence ruled throughout the room. Their expressions said another thing though. Mixed emotions rained down on the situation that had been put in front of them.

"Are we going to accept the mission?" A newer representative from one of the smaller villages asked.

That question prompted everyone to explode out their own thoughts on said mission, the man who had asked for said mission and the current complication between the Wizards and Shinobi. The only ones that remained passive in their seats were Shikamaru, Chojuro, and Temari. Those three sat in their seats, watching the others shoot question after question, demands, and stating out their worries that surrounded the situation.

Shikamaru inwardly groaned, crossing his arms over his chest and hunched over in an attempt to block out all the noises. Temari attempted to hold back a snarl at what she was hearing and seeing in front of her, oh how she wanted some sort of peace from this mess. Out of the three of them, Chojuro actually looked amused as he folded his arms over the table in front of him, watching with anticipation. The three of them glanced at each other, wondering just how they should proceed forward with what was being asked of them.

Should they take on this mission or should they reject it?

"How's the meeting?" Kakashi asked with an amused tone.

If it were not for the fact that they were currently in a video conference, Shikamaru would be knocking Kakashi over the head with a book. At least, doing videos conferences was better than having to use a messenger or a summon to get the message across.

Shikamaru grimaced. "The Union is divided on how to proceed forward. Many prefer for the wizard to leave while the other want to help said wizard."

"What did he say to you guys?" Kakashi asked, folding his arms over his desk, from what Shikamaru could see.

"Officially, he wants to broaden our horizons by inviting a couple of our children to his school." Shikamaru grimaced at the notion of actually sending 'children', by Dumbledore's definition. Children who are preferably around the ages of 11 to 17, moldable and inexperienced. From magic that they could assume. For Shikamaru, there was no way to the Shinigami's' stomach that would allow that. Main problem? They were not about to allow a child to go on this mission. Only a Shinobi is going to go on this mission, at least one who has achieved the rank of Chunin. Not counting himself, typical Chunin's are as young as fourteen and maybe fifteen. By then, they have been molded by their environments and become quite experienced. "Unofficially, he wants us to guard his school and a certain boy…"

"Really now?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"He's planning something and I would rather that we not deal with it." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

At Shikamaru's tone, Kakashi inwardly let out a sigh of relief. The Shikamaru that is now on the other side of the screen is the same bored, uninterested, and aloof Nara that Kakashi had known ever since Shikamaru had been a Genin. The brat already suspects something else is going on and already he is making plans. Even if he's not admitting it.

"Well?"

"Tch…He wants to use us for his own twisted games." Shikamaru muttered, barely loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"You already act like you have a set plan?" Kakashi asked, pointing at Shikamaru with a pencil.

"…"

"Whatever happened about not wanting to help wizards?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"As much as I prefer to fight that troublesome Zombie, if we leave things how it is over there…they might do something drastic towards us in order to pull us in another way." Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "It's not a mission we could easily sweep under the table; they are close to a war. As much as I hate to say it…we must accept this mission to prevent the Shinobi Nation from entering into another war. We both know war is something that no one wants at this time."

"I'll have the Konohamaru Corps and the rest of Team Hakken ready by the time you return." Kakashi said, taking out a piece of paper to write down a couple of notes.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue in annoyance. "How do you even know if the others are going to go along with this?"

"The other Kages and respective leaders were listening in on us and they all agree with your reasoning."

"…." Shikamaru stared blankly at the screen before he began to swear loudly. "Now I remember why I hate communicating like this!"

It is noted by the Union and those that are close to Shikamaru that he is rather slow when it comes to the newer advanced technology. It annoys him…much to their amusement.

.

Shikamaru stood up from his normal spot from his normal spot around the table with the other Union members. "Do I need to repeat what I said earlier about our guest?"

Silence was his only response.

"Good. Bring the troublesome wizard back in."

To be continued…

Sorry for the late update. College and other stories have been keeping me occupied with this story.

Definitions/Glossary:

Legilimency: is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings.

Hakken: From Goggle translator it means, Discover. A specialized team that was created during the two-year gap…


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness is not Necessary Evil

.

D/C: I own nothing. Nothing at all….*cries in the corner of the room* NOTHING!

.

Thank you **keiman and kei**

 **.**

It was supposed to be a typical routine mission, a simple routine mission. Go through the gates, get in contact with the Civilian and Ministry of Magic throughout all of the Wizarding World. To tell both other worlds the news that The Fourth Shinobi ended with success, albeit the outcome left them wobbling, but they stayed firmly planted and pursued forward.

The first to be notified is Japan's Civilian and Wizarding government necause were just a stone's throw away. They were heavily relieved that the Fourth ended in the Shinobi World. The Ministry of Magic in Japan, along with many other Ministries from all over the world, were waiting and preparing for the worst. If the Shinobi were to fail, they were to do anything to stop the threat. Of course, there were a few that outright refused to entertain such notions and believed what was happening to be total hogwash. Like the British Ministry of Magic, for example…

The Shinobi had received no news from the group that was sent out to tell the British Ministry of Magic. They had lost all contact and there were no signs of them anywhere. A mission was sent forward and leading that mission is Shikamaru Nara. What he saw over there had left his team with a deep grudge against that section of the Wizarding World. For the fault of one, many must pay. End result, all gates to all Magical Governments were closed off… until now….

.

"I expect a weekly report every week, every week."

"Fine."

"Do not slack off on them either or I'll go over there myself and beat you black and blue."

"Alright."

"I mean it, Shikamaru." Temari said sternly to Shikamaru, who was alongside of her as they crossed the deserts of Suna together. "The moment there are any signs of trouble, get out of there with your team."

"I know." Shikamaru replied tiredly; no matter how many times he crossed this terrain it always left him exhausted. "I'm not going to repeat that mistake."

Temari's eyes momentarily widened before she quickly reigned them in. Internally, she was worrying for Shikamaru. Shikamaru had only told her small details of what had happened when he and a team were sent out to look for the team which he had sent out previously. What he had told her had left her with a horrible taste in her mouth. The first group that were sent out there had never made it back home physically while most of Shikamaru's group almost didn't make it back mentally…

"Just promise me that you'll hit first and ask questions later."

"Now that would be troublesome." Shikamaru couldn't help but to laugh lightly at Temari's words. "We won't be leaving for another month. Have to give them a crash course in Magic and I have to talk to Mom…That is going to be..."

"Do you want me to be there?" Temari asked. She crossed her arms over her chest as she contemplated what she could say to her brothers to allow her to go to Konoha earlier than scheduled.

"It's fine. Mom's been hinting about it and this could be my chance of talking to her about it without her wanting to maim me." Shikamaru shrugged, still not wanting to talk to his mother about the subject in hand.

.

"Magic? What do you know about magic?" Udon asked Konohamaru with a look of apprehension. He and the rest of Konohamaru Corps were leaving the Hokage's office with a mission in mind for them to plan.

"My dad's a wizard, he taught me a couple of things." Konohamaru said and he scrunched up his nose at the memory of the magical lessons his father had taught him before he had primarily focused on being a Shinobi. "Wasn't your mom a witch too, Moegi?"

Moegi looked away uneasily; talking about your magical lineage had a bit of a stigma around the village. The only reason Konohamaru knew was because he had caught her mother doing magic once when they were younger. How Konohamaru was able to talk about it so easily was beyond her. Moegi took on a somber look as she spoke to her friends. "She was, never talked about it either before…"

Udon shot Konohamaru a look when the latter realized his mistake. It was an agreement between the boys to not bring up the subject of Moegi's mother around Moegi. The reason for Moegi's behavior was that her mother left, whatever the reason was, it had to do with magic or for other personal reasons from what Udon had understood up until now.

"Well…we're going to this school..hoshwats?" Udon attempted to say the name of the school.

"Hogwarts." Moegi corrected him. "We are assigned to go on a mission that has us joining the Wizarding school of Hogwarts."

"Again? What for?" Konohamaru asked.

Moegi shrugged her shoulders. "Kakashi-sama told us that he will tell us more when Shikamaru-sensei gets back to the village."

"The boss will know; he knows everything." Konohamaru added, grinning knowingly.

.

"I find it hard to believe that Shikamaru went ahead with this mission.

"Did he agree of his own free will or did they do something to force him to agree to the mission?"

Kakashi stared at Team Hakken blankly as they fired question after question at him about their prime factor leader's state of mind. Could he blame them? Not exactly. They are not seeing the entire picture like Shikamaru did, and no, he was not under a gen-jutsu or a spell. If he could only get them to be quiet just long enough for him to answer their questions.

"We, the other Kage's and I, all agreed to this mission after hearing his point on the matter." Kakashi interrupted the team. "The mission is a go-ahead and Team Hakken is tasked to go…is that understood…Sakura…Sai…"

Sakura and Sai stopped their constant questions and gave their leader perplexed expressions, one more so than the other.

"What matter would that be, Kakashi-sama?" Sai asked the Hokage.

"The British Ministry of Magic is close to war and Shikamaru accepted this mission to avoid going into an all-out war." Kakashi explained; his eyes were calculative as he spoke. "He fears that if we do not enter now that they would do something to ensure that we were dragged in unprepared at this time."

"Of course; he would accept the mission under those terms." Sakura muttered under her breath, shaking her head at her teammate's choice of mission.

"Considering that the Shinobi Nations are still attempting to recover from the our previous war and going into this war could finish us." Sai said, seeing the reason for Shikamaru's actions. "What I do not understand is how do they expect us to help them when they adamantly refused to help us and for their past actions against us."

"For everyone's sake…we are going to temporarily put that aside to work on the main situation in hand." Kakashi responded, not liking the situation any more than anyone else did. "The main front of this mission is to send a group of children to go to learn and study magic at their school along with a couple of translators. The actual mission is to have said translators protect the school from any potential threats and to protect their future savior…" Kakashi picked up a file that was on his desk. "Harry Potter."

"That's it? There is no way we are sending civilians on this mission." Sakura argued, fury crossing her face as she spoke. "That's what he wants, isn't it?"

"From what Shikamaru has seen, yes." Kakashi nodded in agreement. "We are not sending civilians. Who we are sending is the Konohamaru Corps; they are young but they are experienced enough to fully protect themselves for this mission. Konohamaru Corps, you two and Shikamaru are leaving in a month. Until then, all of you are to brush up on some…magic. Is that understood?"

"Hai."

.

"This is exciting news!"

"About time they opened up those gates again.

"How did you even manage to convince them to do that?"

"Is it even safe to allow them to come here?"

"This is a mistake."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, a twinkle in his eye as he explained about what he had just done. He smiled as everyone voiced their opinion on the matter. There were a few that were eyeing him warily; they felt as if Dumbledore was not telling them everything.

All that Dumbledore told them is that he had managed to enter the Shinobi World and, as a sign of peace, he had invited a couple of children of that nation to enter Hogwarts to learn magic. A foot in the right door for both worlds. The true reason of their arrival will be explained in due time, perhaps when Dumbledore see fits for everyone to actually why they are coming here...For now it's hush hush, last thing he needed is to dampen everyone's good mood.

To be continued…

R/R

Everything will be explained in due time.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness is Not Necessarily Evil.

.

D/C: I own nothing. Nothing at all…

.

Yoshino sat across from her son, her expression made her son fidget as he kept his own gaze away from her. She tightly held a cup of tea in her hands trying to stop herself from getting up from the table and go to her husband's grave to shout profanities at him. Even in death, he still manages to get her riled up. The one thing he was supposed to do and he didn't do it.

"How long have you known about the trunk?" Yoshino asked far too casually for Shikamaru's taste.

"Since the war," Shikamaru answered carefully trying not to bring down the wrath of his mother upon himself. "He said it might come in handy and well…"

"You want to use it for your mission," Yoshino stated, her eyes narrowed.

"Sort of…kind of…yes. I need to use your old school supplies to help the others understand what exactly they are heading into." Shikamaru explained, the more he spoke the determined he was about what he needed. "Kakashi-sama is gathering other supplies for us, we have a whole month for us to be ready. I do not want any of us to go in without a clue."

"…Fine…" Yoshino said finally, she rubbed her hand on her forehead trying to relive some stress. "You have to promise me to come back to me completely whole. I don't care about the mission just come back home safely with your team."

"It'll be a drag, but I'll try."

.

"What is it that you are hiding from us Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked over at a couple of the Order of the Phoenix members that stayed after the meeting they just had. It was just him, Moody, Snape, Bill, and Lupin, they were all looking at Dumbledore waiting for him to them what he left out.

"What are you planning now, Albus?" Moody questioned breaking the silence.

Dumbledore eye twinkled as he spoke. "Just taking precautions is all."

"How did you even managed to get through the gates?" Lupin asked he fidgeted with the faded traveling cloak he always wore that seemed on its last stitching. "The gates been closed since their last war…"

"Things are changing over there," Dumbledore answered easily. His words didn't seem to put any of them at ease, though.

"You do realize… That once they come here, the truth behind the reason they are here will come out." Snape said, his eyes narrowed over at Dumbledore. "You might as well spit it out."

"Dumbledore…what did you tell them?" Bill finally spoke.

"All I want is to broaden the both world's horizons by introducing their children to the Wizarding World," Dumbledore stated he rested back on his seat as he thought over of his travels in the Shinobi Nations. "Along with each child, they would have a… translator."

"And these translators?" Moody questioned.

"They are highly capable of handling this," Dumbledore replied, the twinkle in his eye returned. He fold his hands and placed them on his chest. "Each child will have their own translator to help them transition."

"Wouldn't it be better to place a spell on them to understand us?" Bill asked, his face scrunched up in confusion at the aspect of the need for a translator.

"How capable are they?" Moody asked, understanding the underlining meaning.

"From what I've been told, they all are highly respectable and capable Shinobi," Dumbledore responded. "Two of the three will always be rotated with others from other villages to make sure unity for them."

"And only one is to stay here? Who is it?"

"His name is Shikamaru Nara, he is the Head Advisor of the Union that the Shinobi Nation created after their war."

"Nara?" Moody tensed, the name made him worry. His magical eye swirled around as the name moved around. "Not good. Not good at all."

Snape raised an eyebrow at Moody change of behavior. "Do you know him?"

"Moody?" Lupin asked, his expression filled with concern.

"He's one of the Shinobi that broke into the Ministry two years ago," Moody responded he kept moving his head back and forth at the memory of what had happened two years ago. "After those idiots captured the first group that came here. Another group led by him came to check on them…and what they found left how things are now."

"What happened to the first group?"

"The Ministry wanted to know the secrets they hold from their world. When the other group came and saw what happened..." Moody trailed off as he thought of what had happened two years ago. He wasn't even around during that time, Moody was off doing other business and work out of the country. It didn't help that when he reentered the country, Moody was caught off guard and stuck in a trunk for nearly a year. "They ensured that everything the Ministry discovered was destroyed and we all know what happened next…"

"Closing off the gates to their lands and no longer operating with the Wizarding World." Snape finished off for the former professor. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ward off a headache. "What were you thinking Dumbledore?"

"All I am doing is ensuring our futures."

.

Shikamaru tightly gripped a scroll that was in his pant's pocket as he headed to the academy where the rest of Team Hakken and Konohamaru Corps are planning to meet. He doesn't know why he is feeling tense. This is just something connected to a mission, a simple mission. That is all…

Giving a curt nod to a few former teachers, Shikamaru walked through the academy and headed towards one of the unused classrooms. Oh, how the younger team would start to gripe about having lessons once more. Then again, he, Sakura and Sai would have to go through the same thing.

Standing in front of a closed door, Shikamaru cracked his neck trying to release some pent up tension. Opening the door, Shikamaru walked into the class to see the only people in the classroom were Sai and Udon. Looking over at one of the walls and saw that there was still an hour left before the actually designated time.

With a mumble, Shikamaru walked into the room and headed towards the desk. He pulled out the scroll and placed it on the desk and quietly headed to the chalkboard. Only giving Sai and Udon a simple curt nod. Picking up a piece of chalk, Shikamaru began to write on the board. What he wrote were simple facts that had to do with magic.

"Boss, what exactly do we have to do for this mission?"

Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder, not lifting his hand from the chalkboard as he continued to write. "What has Kakashi-sama told you about the mission?"

"He told us that you would tell us once you return from your mission," Udon replied feeling uneasy about his answer.

"And you Sai?"

Sai gave Shikamaru a blank but curious stare. "I am still finding it hard to believe you even accepted this mission in the first place, let alone putting it through."

"Would you like to get dragged into another war?"

"No…"

"Then that's your answer."

.

Sometime later…

Shikamaru dropped what was left of the chalk, it was smaller than an inch, onto the trash can and took a step back to admire his work. The entire chalkboard is covered in his writing, it was divided into different subjects that he, team Hakken and Konohamaru Corps needed to learn.

Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic and many other subjects that made no sense to him why they bother to teach at that school. It was as if they planned on keeping all the students that roam that school and stay in the Magical Community. Not even giving them a chance to transverse the gaps without making them looking like idiots. Not even in that loudmouth's term of idiocy.

Turning around, Shikamaru saw that everyone that was supposed to be there are finally there. Sai and Udon sat in the middle, Sakura and Moegi sat in the front of their desk and Konohamaru is dragging in a worn heavily worn suitcase towards him. "Is that all of your father's belongings?"

"Yeah." Konohamaru huffed out pushing the trunk towards Shikamaru. "He said he hadn't opened this thing since I was born…You might want to open this thing from a safe distance."

"Dully noted…" Shikamaru said lightly hitting the trunk with his foot. He swore that something growled from inside the trunk. He glanced up at Konohamaru to see him with a look of freight. "You heard that right?"

"Like I said…Open it from a safe distance." Konohamaru said, he quickly ran off to sit next to Udon.

Shikamaru stared at the trunk wondered if he should open it, from what he was told and knew, his mother and Konohamaru's father were brought up differently in terms of magic. Then there was the other part of his mind that did not want to know what growled at him from inside the trunk. Yeah…Shikamaru would rather stay in one piece as long as he could. Judging by the type of lifestyle he lives, have to make sure he stays in one piece or his girlfriend would kill him instead.

The Nara lifted his leg and pushed the trunk towards the other side of the classroom towards the windows. "We are to learn everything we could about the Wizarding World within the next month or so before we head there. For you three, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. You three need to catch up four years worth of magical education. As for the rest of us, we need to learn everything we can to not get caught off guard, to combat anything and everything that would come our way. Is that clear?"

"Hai!"

.

"Why did I agree to this?" Shikamaru muttered to himself as he went through all the items that his mother has in her old trunk. Unlike Hogwarts, the schooling that Yoshino went through required them to study subjects from all three worlds. He could only wonder what the other trunk contained. Glancing up, he saw that the others are looking for a couple of books that he previously cleared before handing it to him. "Any questions so far?"

"Er…Do we have to get wands?" Udon asked awkwardly raising his hand.

"We will be getting any items we will need once we head over there," Shikamaru answered him as he went back to looking through the trunk. He paused when he felt something velvety, picking it up and saw it was a velvet box with a semi-familiar insignia printed on it. Shikamaru brows furrowed as he examined the box wondering what it is.

Slowly and cautiously, Shikamaru opened the box and he felt his jaw dropped just a bit at the sight of what was in the box. A wand. A wand that looked like it was made out of a deer's antler with the bottom part is wrapped around with a blank binding. From the little information his mother had told him about her past, her wand was the first thing to go. 'If you were still alive dad…she would have killed you for lying.'

With a flick of his hand, green sparks flew out of the end and quickly a sense of warmth swept through him. 'Interesting.'

"Boss, what does this mean?"

'Here we go…'

To be continued…

Okay, this chapter is short. My brain is shot for this story and that is because of my mind filled with mush...along with the feeling of a high density of dread.

Next time, Team Hakken and Konohamaru Corps are heading out to Great Britain. Going out in a world filled with magic and hopefully not in Naruto terms the sense of adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness is Not Necessarily Evil.

-.-

D/C: I own nothing. Nothing at all…

-.-

A/N: To be perfectly honest…I lost count of the timeline schedule so there will be some inconsistencies.

-.-

"Japanese Speaking."

" _English Speaking or adding emphasize_."

-.-

Team Hakken and Konohamaru Corps. wondered in a small shop in the village looking for new civilian clothing for the mission. The ones they have do not exactly fit into the world they are headed into. It wasn't exactly going so well…

"You are not going to wear a crop top." Shikamaru swiped a dark blue cropped long sleeved shirt from Sai. He then handed him a deep green jacket to him instead. "The weather is going to be cold and we need to fit in."

Sai stared at the jacket before he switched it for a dark red and black jacket. "Understood."

"Konohamaru put that down." Shikamaru drawled out to the Third's grandson who had picked out outrages looking sweater.

"Sorry boss."

"Sakura…Moegi…. Not too much…"

Shikamaru sighed in total dismay, this was not going to plan. To different style choices and they do not match the style that matches for Britain. They need to blend in, not stand out. The weather here in Konoha is a typical summer day going into a cold, not so cold compared to Britain weather, winter. Where they are going, is going to be far colder and not the exact Land of Fire weather.

"What a drag…." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, mentally going over the plans for the mission. He had managed to drill what was needed to be taught to the others in the past month, they were set to leave less than a week to the Wizarding World in Britain. If it was in Japan, that would have been a whole different situation. As both worlds have a closer connection but unfortunately, due to one many had to suffer. "We want to blend into the environment…not stand out."

"We know that, Shikamaru." Sakura waved him off, picking pieces of articles one after another. "There's nothing wrong with a little shopping. We are about to travel across the world for a year, we have to be prepared."

"The brats are going to be wearing uniforms that the school has as a requirement and we are to be in uniform." Shikamaru face scrunched up at the fact he was being ignored once more. His expression turned impassive. 'Might as well let them have their fun…they'll learn.'

-.-

"One week, we are leaving in one week," Shikamaru told the others as they left what seemed like the seventh shop that day. The sun was beginning to set and they had what they needed, they finally called it a day. "Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, we are not coming back for a year at most and ensure you three clear everything with your friends and family. Sai…Sakura…"

Shikamaru gave Sakura a pointed look at the multiple bags she was carrying and then at Sai, who only was carrying three bags. "You two are going to alternate with others every other month...maybe less or more. Depending."

"You are going to stay over there with us, Boss?" Konohamaru asked looking up at the Nara.

"Unfortunately." Shikamaru sighed, he turned around and made the long trek back home. "Until next week…or whenever."

The others said their goodbyes before they headed off their own separate ways. They were all given one week before they head out on a long term mission that is taking them out of the Shinobi lands. Somewhere they knew their current leader of the mission, had some past that caused the Gates to be permanently closed until now.

The Konohamaru Corps. were wondering just how they were going proceed with the mission. From what they learned from Shikamaru's teachings, how this world managed to stay alive is beyond their comprehension. For an entire society to hide away from the rest of the world believing they are better than anyone else. Albeit they are similar in that aspect, some noble families, however even they could clearly see how utterly closed off the Wizarding World is at the end of the earth.

"I'll see you guys later," Konohamaru said to his friends and teammates before he ran off after Shikamaru. "I have to ask Boss something."

"Good luck, Konohamaru!" Moegi called out as she and Udon watch Konohamaru run off.

"He's going to need it…" Udon sighed, he signaled for Moegi to move forward. He was helping her carrying a couple of her purchases and he lost against Konohamaru about carrying said items.

"Have some faith." Moegi lightly nudges Udon with her elbow. "I bet Boss will say yes, he likes us."

"Yeah…but he's lazy." Udon deadpanned. "And we are about to go on this mission, Boss needs to keep his mind solely focus on that…then again…If Konohamaru gets promoted we might have a shot having the Boss help us out too later on…"

"See! That's the spirit." Moegi laughed at Udon conclusion. "If Konohamaru convinces Boss to recommended him for the promotion, we might have a shot at it in the future. We just need to continue on our training."

"If…If Konohamaru convinces him." Udon head drooped forward in total dismay, actual tears ran down his cheeks. He dragged his feet forward as he followed Moegi. "If he doesn't then we will hear him complain and complain about it. Help him convince Boss…"

"…Don't rain on my parade, Udon…"

-.-

"And Naruto? Why not ask him to recommend you for the promotion?" Shikamaru asked handing Konohamaru a scroll.

Konohamaru face scrunched up at that notion as he took the scroll from Shikamaru. He actually had thought about that but decided against asking his brother figure. It would make more sense to ask to ask Shikamaru, he has taken the Konohamaru Corps. under his care and trained him when he has the time. The Chunin supposes that it has to do with the fact his uncle was Shikamaru's mentor and teacher, in turn, returned the favor. "Oniisan doesn't know just how capable I am but you do. Asking him for this will make it appear that he is only doing this out of favoritism and not out of merit."

"Even if it is with merit, there will still be that stigma." Shikamaru sighed, he couldn't help but inwardly chuckled at Konohamaru's thought process. How the Third's grandson already went though many outcomes for his actions in his mind before taking a certain course of action. "You already show great strides of being a stupendous Shinobi...But…you are not just yet ready for the promotion."

Konohamaru shoulder's tensed massively before they shrugged downward at that. The truth was, he already suspected that would have been the Boss's words to him about this. "Thank you for at least considering it."

Shikamaru placed a hand on top of Konohamaru's head, the Nara couldn't help but reminisce about all the time his teacher would do this to him to get his point across. "I'm going to help you meet that goal, don't worry about that. Then we'll talk about that recommendation report for you."

Konohamaru head snapped up, with a look of total shock. A grin then broke through the surprise and quickly launched himself onto Shikamaru. He sprouted thanked Shikamaru multiple times as the Nara attempted to unlatch the Chunin from himself to no avail. With a sigh, the Jonin slowly patted him on the head. "Okay…off."

"Thanks, Boss."

-.-

"What a drag…" Shikamaru said for what felt like the umpteenth time that passes half hour. Even saying his common catchphrase seemed such a task now. He watched as his clansmen leave his home after a clan meeting he, his mother, had put together. The troublesome job of being a Clan Head, meetings, meetings and more meetings. That included the bane of all existence, paperwork. Skimming through the paperwork, Shikamaru mind went over the meeting that had just occurred. The main purpose of the meeting of his year-long mission, while he is gone his mother will take his stead. This normally wouldn't be an issue, informing every one of his whereabouts, but since he became the Head of the Clan…everything had to be addressed. "Now I get why you always wonder off to get drunk dad…"

"Everything is going to be alright, Shikamaru," Yoshino said she placed her hand on her son's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "You need to focus on this mission."

"It's sad I rather do piles after piles of paperwork rather go on this mission," Shikamaru grumbled, he turned around and headed towards his office. There were so many things he still had to do before he leaves for the next year or so and so little time to do them. Just thinking about it is giving him a headache.

Yoshino watched her son walk off into the home and she couldn't help but reminisce just how Shikamaru reminded her of her deceased husband. Oh how much her son had changed since his father's death. Shikamaru had changed so much that it actually scared her. There was a time that Shikamaru had taken a dark turn in his life and career, fortunately, he got some sense knocked into him. Then again…it went downhill when Shikamaru went out to Magical Great Britain. As much as Yoshino wanted to say her son returned safely back to her and that was wrong. With a shake of her head, Yoshino headed towards her kitchen to make a late lunch. She needed to do something to keep her mind occupied from anything that is magical connected. This caused her to inwardly snort. Magic has a deep root in her family and right now is sinking its teeth claws back in.

'I did not want this.' Yoshino said slamming items onto the countertop. 'All I wanted to do is leave that side of my life. After all, _they_ wanted nothing else to do with me after I married…'

-.-

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead in an attempt to ward off a upcoming headache. He has just finished all the paperwork that he needed to get done before his mission and now he is packing everything he would need for this mission. Which mostly compromised of several sets of his Shinobi uniform, a couple of sets of civilian wear and several items he would need to keep account of his time over there. That was the easier items to pack up.

Now Shikamaru has to decide just to decide how many weapons he should pack for the year. He was not going to this country without the worry of having not enough. "Troublesome…I feel like Tenten…"

'At least I don't have to pack all my items in a trunk.' Shikamaru thought mentally thinking how the Konohamaru Corps. are dealing with packing the vast majority of their belongings in a trunk. The main reason for such thing is that it would allow them to fit into the population, plus it would raise fewer questions later on. It wouldn't surprise him that they would seal away several items for safe keeping.

-.-

"CLOSE!" Konohamaru jumped on his father's formerly trunk, now his, in an attempt to shut it tight. "CLOSE ALREADY!"

Konohamaru grinned when he heard that click that signaled that the trunk closed tight. He jumped off the trunk and turned around to face the trunk with a grin. That happy feeling went away when the lid of the trunk sprung open and all his items sprang out. Once all the items were out of the trunk, it shut tight and locked. The young Sarutobi looked at the trunk with an expression of complete disbelief. "Come on!"

Konohamaru swore the truck laughed at him.

-.-

"So much room left." Udon stared into his trunk that Shikamaru had gotten him. He had packed his belongings into the trunk and there was so much room left. He only used three scrolls to seal his shinobi equipment, and they are going to be on his person at all times. His clothing tightly folded in rolls, and shoes tucked in here and there. "Should I bring my books?"

Udon looked over at his bookshelf thoughtfully. "Maybe…It's not going to hurt anyone…"

-.-

"This is so inconvenient." Moegi tsk impatiently at her own trunk, to be precise her mothers. Something she wasn't oh so happy to use. She had task fully place all her items in her trunk and it left just enough room for any textbooks she would need for the future. "How are they able to move around with these things? Sitting ducks!"

"Is everything okay up there?"

"Everything is okay, Otosan!" Moegi called out to her father.

-.-

Dumbledore sat in Kakashi's office waiting patiently for team Hakken and the Konohamaru Corps. The Hokage sat in his chair doing his paperwork while keeping a close eye on the old wizard. It was still early for the teams to arrive and he wouldn't be surprised if they come in late just to spite him. The Hokage, not the Wizard.

"Both teams will be arriving here shortly…I hope…" Kakashi said the last part in a low whisper, narrowing his eyes at the clock in his office. He swore it was intentionally going far slower than the norm. His mood didn't get any better when Shizune walked into the office carrying another pile of paperwork.

Shizune glared at Kakashi daring him to say anything about said pile of paperwork. She already had enough from the previous Hokage, she didn't need another one nagging her about it. "Shikamaru left me in charge to ensure you do your paperwork, is that understood Lord Kakashi?"

"Of course, Shizune…" Kakashi poked the pile of paperwork once Shizune placed it on his desk with an end of his pen. Now he fully understood why Tsunade always drank while in office. "Is that everything?"

"Team Hakken and Konohamaru Corps. are here." Shizune started picking up the finished paperwork and left the office. Once she left, said teams walked into the room and all of them dressed in new clothing. Things did not seem to be going so well for them as Sakura was pulling Konohamaru and Sai by their ears into the office, Shikamaru already is rumbling on about how troublesome everything is and the last two wondering if they should make a break for it.

Shikamaru is wearing a stripped black and forest green t-shirt, unbuttoned long-sleeved white and gray flannel shirt, a pair of dark colored jeans and black leather boots. He has a black peacoat hung over his shoulder, a gray scarf hung loosely around his neck and a leather satchel hung around his shoulders. He ran a hand through his loose and slightly damp hair. "Troublesome… It's too early in the morning for this."

"Boss…I'm scared." Udon hid behind Shikamaru in an attempt to hide from Sakura. He has on a black and white long sleeve argyle sweater, underneath it, he has a white buttoned up white shirt, gray pants, and black shoes. Holding tightly against his chest is an off white backpack, using it an emergency shield in case of trouble towards himself. "Scary…"

"Sakura-chan had warned them, Udon." Moegi deadpanned shaking her head at her teammate's action. She is wearing a pink button-front tunic, lilac pleated knee length skirt, white tights, and knee length boots. Tied around her waist is a dark violet cardigan and she was dragging around a red purse that looked like it could knock anyone down with one swing.

"I didn't even say anything!" Konohamaru squirmed uncomfortably under the pain that Sakura was inflicting upon him. He was wearing a yellow tank top underneath a pale and dark green flannel plaid long sleeve shirt, long gray pants, dark blue shoes and his long blue scarf tied around his neck. A dark blue messenger bag hung around his waist, a dark brown hoodie sweater tied around it and a knitted beanie stuffed into the pocket of the hoodie. "Pain…"

Sai did not say anything as Sakura was not pinching his cheek instead of pulling on his ear. He is now wearing a black zipped up hoodie, gray t-shirt, black fitted jeans and high tops. On his back is a black backpack that looked like empty. 'What did I say to deserve this again?'

"I do not want to hear another word coming out of either of you." Sakura hissed at Sai and Konohamaru, tugging harder. She has on a knitted red long sleeved pullover, light pink basic skater skirt, gray cable knit over-the-knee socks, and black leather boots. On her back is a suede leather backpack filled to the brim with her personal items. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Konohamaru responded tearfully, now losing all feeling in his ear.

"Understood." Sai managed to say.

Sakura only snorted before letting go of both boys. "Boys…"

Kakashi sweat dropped at the scene before him, oh how he was not going to miss this for the next year. "Now, now…today is the last day in the village for the year."

"What do you expect, Kakashi-sama?" Shikamaru deadpanned, he kept his eye on the old wizard in the office. Even now, he was still mentally preparing himself for his mission. As much as he wanted to say he had gotten over what had happened the last time he went to Magical Great Britain. He still has a chip on his shoulder, but not as great as it used to be. It would be too troublesome for this mission. "Might as well get it out of her system now than later."

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked warningly to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru only shook his head dismissing Sakura's warning.

Dumbledore coughed into his hand in an attempt to get everyone's attention. He was on a tight schedule, they had to get beyond the gate to properly use a portkey and they are wasting time. Unfortunately for him, Sai said something that dismayed Sakura to the point caused the pinkette to start strangling him. From that point, he decided to silently wait.

-.-

A park filled with mist in the night and everything seemed so peaceful. The only sounds that rang out are the crickets, the hooting of a random owl, and the occasional hiss from a cat. Nothing out of the norm. All the noises that are deemed _normal_ all stopped when a loud crack reverberated throughout the area. Several figures appeared throughout through the mist signifying a new presence.

"…This place looks horrible…"

Thump. "Shut up Sai!"

" _Ministry of Magic then?_ " Shikamaru asked Dumbledore in English, completely ignoring his team's actions. He saw that Dumbledore was looking around the area. " _Problem_?"

" _There was supposed to be someone here to meet with us here…_ " Dumbledore trailed off finding no one else at the park but themselves. " _They have your required documents for your stay here_."

If it was not for the fact he found everything troublesome, Shikamaru would have said a couple of heated words over that statement. More problems he and the others do not need. "Go. Get. Them."

Dumbledore only response was disappearing with a loud crack.

"What happened Boss?" Konohamaru asked Shikamaru seeing that the old wizard had disappeared from sight. He had a green tinge to his complexion and kept holding his stomach as if in pain. Mind you, this time, it wasn't caused by Sakura.

"He forgot our papers." Shikamaru deadpanned, he looked around the area having a horrible feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. He swore he felt a familiar sense of dread fill the night and every shadow around them. "Let's go, I don't like this place."

"Told you it was horrible."

To be continued…

…R/R…

So yeah…. It's more of a filler, there will be action in the next chapter, more Harry Potter characters. More…well you have to read to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness is Not Necessarily Evil.

-.-

D/C: I own nothing. Nothing at all…

-.-

A/N: To be perfectly honest…I lost count of the timeline schedule so there will be some inconsistences.

-.-

"Japanese Speaking."

"English Speaking or adding emphasize."

-.-

 _"He's taking too long."_

 _"Split up and look around. It's early in the morning and I don't want to stay out in the open for long."_

 _"What should we look for, Boss?"_

 _"A place to hide out for the meanwhile, we don't know how long that crazy old man is going to take getting our papers…"_

 _"Got it!"_

 _"One more thing…Beware of anyone and anything, that includes animals and even the shadows."_

-.-

Shikamaru cursed his luck when it started to rain, he and Konohamaru hurried through the rain looking for a place to keep dry. All the while mentally hoping the others found a good place to hide out for the meanwhile. The both of them managed to find an underpass that kept them dry from the rain, the only issue was that the entire floor was wet from the constant rainfall.

 _"We'll stay here for now,"_ Shikamaru said to Konohamaru, he leaned against the wall in an attempt to catch his breath. He didn't like the weather in Britain, it was too humid for his taste. He turned to see Konohamaru taking off his scarf and wrung it in an attempt to dry it out faster. _"You okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm probably going to pack this away,"_ Konohamaru said, examining his scarf carefully. _"It's starting to weigh me down."_

They heard steps and heavy panting caught their attention, they turned to see two teens running into the underpass from the other side. One was a had a similar physique as an Akimichi but this guy was overdoing it. The other is a skinner and shorter teen that is wearing glasses and clothing far too huge for him. Both of them looked at the Shinobi with mild looks of surprise but that didn't remain for long. They spoke to each other in English but they spoke too low enough to be heard and the rain wasn't helping either.

Shikamaru eyes narrowed at the skinner one, the energy that emitted from him is an all familiar one. _"Wizard."_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"The smaller one."_ Shikamaru responded with a tired sigh, he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. He was about to light it when the air around them went down several degrees and a disturbing ran down their spines. The only two people in that underpass that knew what caused that occurrence to happen went on edge immediately. _"When I tell you to run…run."_

In that instant a humanoid shape figure wearing a dark hooded cloak of ripped black cloth, it's body looked similar to a decomposing corpse, appeared and attacked the skinner teen. The teen was pressed against the wall but the monster while the other teen attempted to make a run for it.

 _"Wha-what is th-that?"_ Konohamaru stammered out as the feeling of dread filled within him.

 _"Konohamaru, take the tall one and get out of here."_ Shikamaru ordered, he was about to take out his wand, which formerly belonged to his mother, another one of their creatures appeared behind them. The creature was about to take Konohamaru in its grasp when the Nara finally pulled out his wand and silently created the required charm to ward off the dark creatures. The tip of Shikamaru's wand came out a silvery wisp of light what turned into the shape of an oh so similar to a Nara Deer. The Patronus Deer slammed into the creature that had managed to grab Konohamaru against the wall. The creature let out a screech and it quickly flew off. Shikamaru looked over at the other one to see the other Wizard struggling, he the pointed his wand towards their direction. Once again the silvery the silvery deer charged towards the other creature and slammed into it. The creatures supposed victim fell to the ground gasping for breath, his eyes looking at Shikamaru with complete shock. _"Dementor…"_

"You're a freak too!" The overweight British teen gawked at Shikamaru, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "Freak!"

"He saved your life, dumbass!" Konohamaru shouted, his voice holds a thin accent.

 _"Konohamaru…"_ Shikamaru said warningly in English, he watched the other two teens with a bored look. His Patronus wandered around the area, keeping watch of the area. Turning his attention towards the skinner teen at the far end of the underpass. "You might as well get your wand out…there might be more."

"Who are you?" The other teen demanded from Shikamaru, taking out his wand.

"Where I am from, it is considered rude to ask for someone's name before saying their own." Shikamaru drawled out, with a shrug. His eyes narrowed when his Patronus faded away, with a sigh, he turned around and headed out of the underpass. _"Let's go Konohamaru."_

 _"Alright, boss,"_ Konohamaru said, there was a slight quiver in his voice. What he saw when the that… thing got close to him, memories started to pop into his mind. Memories that he does not want to resurface in his mind. He looked over at the other teens with warry eyes then his eyes widen in shock when the overweight teen eyes rolled up and fell over in complete faint. _"Crap…"_

"Dudley? Dudley!"

Shikamaru only let out a sigh, he signaled for Konohamaru to follow him. He only turned back momentarily to see the young wizard running towards 'Dudley' with his wand raised towards their direction. The moment his eyes were off him and Konohamaru, Shikamaru grabbed hold of his protégé and disappeared from sight.

-.-

"Who in 'Bloody hell were they?" Harry breathed out, when he looked up after making sure Dudley is still alive. Once making sure, he looked up to see the two strangers gone completely from sight. The time he took off his off of them to check on his cousin, and to look back up Not once did he hear the familiar sound of an Apparition. Nothing. Now there he was, questions filling his mind and now his emotions are on high. Anger, confusion and so many more other confusing emotions that nearly made Harry have a head splitting headache.

"Harry? Dudley?"

Harry turned around to see Mrs. Figg walking towards him and the unconscious Dudley. He quickly hurried to hide his wand but want the old woman said stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't put away your wand Harry. They might come back."

-.-

This was the last thing Severus Snape wanted to do that day, week, month, year…whenever and whatever. There he stood in the middle of a deserted park, it's raining, and it's nearly nearing midnight. Just an hour or so earlier Dumbledore had all but shoved a large envelope into his hands stating he wanted the Potions Master to give said envelope to the Shinobi. All of whom are waiting at a park. Reason Dumbledore could not do it himself is that something had occurred in the Ministry and now…

"Where are they…?" Severus snarled under his breath. At least he had used a spell to ensure he kept dry and warm from the cold rain.

Unbeknownst to the Wizard, a little black creature slithered away from the scene going back to inform what it just saw.

-.-

Sakura and Moegi took refuge from the rain inside of a quaint diner that was still open. Paying with British money they had managed to exchange earlier to get a late night snack. They mostly discussed their mission in Japanese knowing that no one could understand them. Even if someone did, they spoke in low tones preventing anyone to fully hearing or understanding them.

Moegi pulled a face when she drank her tea. It was far different than the stuff she usually drinks back home. " _Would the Wizards use the fact you, Sai-kun and Udon are not fully capable of doing magic against us, Sakura-chan?"_

Sakura tapped her chin with her finger deep in thought about that. _"We are still capable of doing magic. Magic and chakra have very similar principals, it's all about training and being born with that ability. Mostly training…. a lot of training."_

 _"Is that why it's harder for Udon to learn magic unlike Konohamaru and me?"_

 _"He has to train himself to use it fully. Like Sai and I, but unlike him, we pass our time to fully utilize it. He still has some growing to do and that is what he has going for him at this point."_

Sakura was going to say more but in the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a familiar ink creature. She signaled for Moegi to finish her food and to leave. The both of them finished their snacks and left the diner. As they left, Sakura extended her arm out making it seem like she was stretching but in actuality, the creature quickly hid in her coat.

-.-

 _"Boss…what exactly were those things…"_ Konohamaru whispered, inwardly shivering remembering the feeling the monster like creature made him feel. From what Shikamaru had told him, if the creature had gotten any closer, then something far worse would have happened. By now, the rain has lightened up to a light sprinkle. _"Boss?"_

 _"They're Dementor's…"_ Shikamaru replied, his tone caused Konohamaru ears to perk up. He knew that tone, the Nara was deeply thinking about something and it isn't going to be good for anyone on the other end of it. _"They shouldn't be here."_

 _"What do you mean, Boss?"_

 _"They do not belong in an area that is comprised of Muggles, non-magical people. They guard a so called heavily guarded prison somewhere out in the ocean...The only way they ended up here is because someone purposely sent them here. The question is…are they for us or for that other wizard in that underpass."_

 _"If it was for us?"_

 _"Then I will break into their Ministry and kill the person who sent them to us."_

 _"If it was to the kid?"_

 _"If the kid was trouble, they would have dealt with it differently."_

 _"Meaning…?"_

 _"The kid knows something and someone want to permanently silence him."_

 _"…Do we…?"_

 _"Not our problem for now."_

Konohamaru stopped in the middle of the street where he and Shikamaru were walking on. He tugged on Shikamaru's sleeve making the older male stop. _"Then what's our problem?"_

 _"I may or may not get in trouble as I used magic in front of a muggle."_

 _"You are going to manipulate everything into your favor to get out of trouble aren't you?"_

 _"Listen well and you might learn something."_

Konohamaru looked around the area. _"Where do you think the others are?"_

 _"Don't know…What a drag…"_ Shikamaru sighed, he really wanted to go back home… to his bed… his comfy bed….

 _"Hey, Boss…"_ Konohamaru tugged on Shikamaru's sleeve again, he pointed at a row of flower bushes in one of the homes around them. _"Is that…?"_

Shikamaru looked over at where Konohamaru was pointed out to see a familiar ink like creature slithering around trying to get their attention. _"Yep, guess we found them."_

-.-

 _"They should be here soon."_

 _"Finally…"_ Udon let out a sigh of relief, he and Sai had taken refuge in an abandoned home. The home was in need of repair, but it did its job of protecting them from the rain. He sat on a stool, cleaning his glasses for what seemed like the hundredth time that past hour.

Sai had created multiple creatures using his ink techniques to look around the entire area. To look for the area for the old wizard, keeping watch of the others and looking for trouble. One of the said creatures had come back notifying of the presence of a wizard. The only issue is that it's a different wizard but from the rumbles he spoke stated, makes him the contact they needed to meet with.

Sai sat on the bottom step of the broken down stairs, holding an open scroll scanning through the information he got back from his ink creations. Then entire area is mostly compromised of non-magical and non-shinobi people. There was one old woman that owned weird cats and a teen that clearly was a wizard surrounded by a non-magical family. Everyone just seemed…calm. Not the type of clam that the village had recently gave off. This was the type of clam that covered everything around it. Like they wanted everything to appear as one thing to cover up their actual lives. They all are doing a horrible job at hiding their true selves.

A sharp knock came from the front door catching Sai and Udon attention. Udon peaked his head out to look at Sai questioningly. Sai stood up from his spot, taking out a kunai and headed towards the door.

 _"Sai open the door!"_

 _"It's raining still!"_

Sai recognized the voices as Sakura and Moegi, he opened the door to reveal said females. They rushed in complaining about the rain ruining their clothing. Right when Sai closed the door, another knock was heard again. Everyone turned to face the door, there was a tense silence around them. Sakura nudges for Sai to open the door, Sai raised an eyebrow at her wondering why doesn't she open the door. He reached over to open the door and peaked outside to see the final two teammates standing on the other side.

 _"Let's go and get this over with."_ Shikamaru signaled for everyone to follow him out. _"We need our papers and finally, get prepared for the school year…What a drag."_

-.-

Dumbledore sped walked through the British Ministry of Magic, after receiving news that dementors showed up in the same town that Harry Potter lived in. There was talk about how said creatures had escaped control and ended there. Others, not as loud and outspokenly, stating how they were sent to shut him up about You-Know-Who. The old wizard mentally thanks, Merlin that the boy didn't use his magic as that would bring more complications. The main problem is figuring out who cast the spell that saved Harry Potter and his muggle cousin.

"Some say whoever drove away that Dementor, the Ministry does not have any means of pinpointing who drove them off."

"You mean someone is out of the Ministry…."

"…I'm not saying that…. It could be possible…."

Dumbledore paused, he listened to the gossip about the event that occurred that night. There were mostly rumors that seemed too farfetched to believe, but the information everyone provided has him thinking. As much the Headmaster wanted to hear more about the rumors, he was needed elsewhere.

-.-

"Finally…" Severus said under his breath, seeing a group of teens walking towards him. From the description that Dumbledore had told him, this is the group he has been waiting for. Especially the one that is leading them, from the description he had heard about the one that had ransacked the Ministry two years ago. At least it isn't raining anymore. Once the group got closer to him, Severus raised an eyebrow at them. They were not dressed like Shinobi, they actually looked like muggles. Not like blood thirsty assassins that have little to no care for human life. "You are the…Shinobi that Dumbledore hired."

Team Hakken and Konohamaru Corps. stood in front of the dark dressed wizard. Shikamaru took positon to speak to said wizard, his posture is one that would make any Nara proud. Slouched shoulders, bored eyes, hands stuffed into his pockets, and he yawned for extra measure. His voice seemed sluggish, and that wasn't something he was doing on purpose. He was tired, it was late even for him, and wanted to sleep. "Yes."

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out the envelope he was supposed to give them. "Here are all your required documents for your stay here. Along with said papers, you will need to ensure no one will question your reason for being here."

"Great…paperwork," Shikamaru said under his breath, he reached over and took the envelope. He stared at it the envelope, his eyes narrowed at it before he handed it to Sai. _"It's clean."_

Sai took the envelope and promptly opened it, scanning through all the items. _"Hm... Interesting…"_

"Where are we going to stay until the start of the school year?" Shikamaru asked.

"You would be staying…"

To be continued…

Okay, I have no clue if they should stay at…

The Burrow

12 Grimmauld Place

Leaky Cauldron

Or somewhere else….

Thoughts?

R/R


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness is Not Necessarily Evil.

-.-

D/C: I own nothing. Nothing at all…

-.-

A/N: To be perfectly honest…I lost count of the timeline schedule so there will be some inconsistences.

Konohamaru Corps. calling Shikamaru Boss… Okay, the reason for this is that in this story, Shikamaru had taken them in as their teacher. Naruto is seen as their older brother. Reason for the names they are called as.

-.-

" _Japanese Speaking_."

"English Speaking or adding emphasize."

'Inner dialogue.'

-.-

"I wonder how they are…?"

"Roguish?"

"Evil?"

"Bloody?"

Fred and George Weasley started to think of every word they could think of about the newcomers that arrived during the night. The Twins, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were in the girl's room trying to come up with their own thoughts about the Shinobi the adults have been murmuring about. From what they were told, Dumbledore had reached out to a new world, which none of them knew about, and opened an invitation towards them. That there are going to be new students joining them for the year.

The main topic of their conversation is how exactly are the so called Shinobi are like. Are they ruthless and bloody mercenaries that kill for money? Why in the world would the Headmaster of Hogwarts allow such people come to the school? What surprises them the most is the fact nearly more than half of the Order are giddy for their arrival while the rest are a mix of complete distrust or disbelief. Now, should they trust them or keep a safe distance from them?

"Do you think… _they_ are awake already?" Ginny asked out to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't put it pass them." Ron nose scrunched up his nose at the mention of _they_. "Probably are trained to wake up at unimaginable hours."

"We should go see them?" Fred nudged his twin with his elbow.

"Perhaps we should, dear brother?" George agreed with his brother.

In the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows, a black inky creature slithered around the shadows keeping out of sight. It listened and recorded everything it was hearing. When it heard that they were going to look for its creator, it quickly slithered away.

-.-

" _Oi…Boss…"_

" _Wake up."_

" _Boss…it's morning."_

Konohamaru Corps. stood around Shikamaru's bed trying to wake up the sleeping Nara. Konohamaru has on a thick hooded dark yellow and green jacket over a similar outfit he had the day before. Udon has on an unzipped black quilted jacket over his own outfit. Moegi is now wearing the dark violet cardigan she previously had tied around her waist and the tights are replaced with a pair of thick dark purple tights. It was cold and they did not to freeze. They had little to no success as Shikamaru kept sleeping, the three of them swore he is now faking it. Konohamaru was jumping on the bed, Udon poking at Shikamaru's face while Moegi grabbed a pillow and hit whacked him with it.

" _WAKE UP!"_

" _No…"_ Shikamaru mumbled through his pillow. _"Go away…leave me alone. Go bother someone else."_

" _Waking up Sakura is a suicide mission and Sai is being Sai."_ Konohamaru plopped himself on the bed. _"We woke up an hour ago, this place gives us the creeps and we ended up in the same room."_

" _It feels evil here."_ Moegi agreed, she jumped on the bed and laid on it, looking up at the cracked ceiling. _"Do we have to stay here?"_

" _I think I'm allergic to this place…"_ Udon flopped himself over Shikamaru's back and buried his face in the blankets. His voice was muffled not only by the blankets but also by his stuffy nose. _"It's cold, it feels damp, humid…"_

" _I spoil you three far too much."_ Shikamaru lifted his head and turned to see all three Chunin. His mind wondered to his younger days, back when Team 10 was still active. The time before everything change for the better and yet for the worse. If the Nara wouldn't have find it too troublesome, he would have shaked his head in an attempt to ward off the memories. _"Okay, everyone up I have to get ready. Go wake up Sakura."_

"… _Do we have too?"_

" _I don't want to die…"_

" _Could you do it, Boss?"_

" _Again…I spoil you three far too much."_ Shikamaru grumbled into his pillow.

" _We love you too!"_

-.-

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Twins hid around a corridor looking at the doors that belong to the rooms of the Shinobi. There has yet to be any movement from the time they started to spy on their new guests. It has only been half hour and it is safe to say that they are bored.

"Nothing is happening…"

"Shut up, Ron. They could hear us…"

"Yes Ronniekins, shut up."

"Shut up, Ronniekins."

"Guys, something is happening!"

The Konohamaru Corps. walked out of Shikamaru's room talking quietly to themselves. They did not even take a single step out of the room when they knew they were being watched. Glancing down the hall, in the same time their eyebrows rose when they saw several teens failing at hiding. Memories of their time playing shinobi popped into their minds, especially all the times they played with Oniisan. Thinking back, they cringed at the memories as they were not exactly good.

" _We were bad at espionage, but this overkill."_ Udon sniffed into his cloth tissue.

" _In our defense, we weren't even genin then."_ Moegi defended themselves for their actions of when they were younger.

" _Should we do something about this?"_ Konohamaru began to grin of complete mischief.

Suddenly they felt another presence standing behind them. It was when they realized they were still standing in Shikamaru's room. Looking up they saw said Nara standing over them, looking down at them with a bored expression. His hair was still loose, only wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of green shorts. _"No pranks. Absolutely no pranks…at this time."_

" _Ah Boss…there are so many opportunities."_ Konohamaru moaned, he pointed down the hall towards the direction of the young Wizards. _"Please…"_

Shikamaru craned his head out towards the direction that Konohamaru pointed out. Even know he could not see anyone, he could sense five…hm… teens. It was obvious what they thought of being _sneaky_ , actually almost has him snort. No, that would be far too troublesome. He is going to need all the energy for the busy day ahead of him. He could sense the headache already, something he didn't want to have this early in the morning. _"Go down and make breakfast. Try not to make any enemies out of anyone."_

" _Got it Boss…"_

Without another word, Shikamaru pushed the Konohamaru Corps. out of his temporarily room and shut the door tight.

"Let's go."Konohamaru said in English, he headed down the halls while shrugging his shoulders. "I am hungry. Food…I need food."

"We know, we heard you." Moegi responded back in the same language, she stretched her arms over her head. She let out a sigh when she felt her the familiar cracks. "The beds were…alright."

"Sick." Udon said, his voice heavily accented and out of the three of them he has more difficulty speaking English. He could understand and respond to what is being said to him, but could not speak it properly. "Very sick."

"Once Sakura wakes up, we will have here check on you." Moegi responded, patting Udon's shoulder.

None of them commented on the loud retreated steps and loud whispers about not getting caught by them. The Chunin couldn't help but snort, so much for being sneaky. They would have shown them how it is done properly. As long as they don't get caught… Then it's all good.

-.-

Shikamaru was about to plop himself back on the huge bed when he heard a curt knock from the door. With a groan, the Nara turned around and opened the door to see Sai standing at the other side. He was the same clothing from yesterday, the only difference now instead of a black zipped up hoodie is replaced by a dark gray jacket. _"What?"_

" _Our client is here along with several other… individuals."_ Sai informed Shikamaru, he glanced down the hallway and back at Shikamaru.

" _Go wake up Sakura."_ Shikamaru ordered him, he saw Sai eyes widen a fraction as if in freight. _"Go."_

" _Do not be alarm if you find my body."_ Sai stated, his entire figure tense as he headed towards the direction of Sakura's assigned room. _"Ugly does not like being awaken from her so called beauty sleep."_

" _And that is why you get your ass kick by the entire female population."_ Shikamaru deadpanned before closing his door shut once more. Once the door was closed, he ran a hand through his loose hair. _"What a drag…"_

-.-

"What do you think about our guests?" Sirius asked, nudging Remus with his elbow.

Remus glanced over at his friend over his copy of the Daily Prophet with an eyebrows raised. He had many things he wanted to say, but he could not say a single thing. Sirius did not know the true intentions of the Shinobi being there. The only people that knew about the actual purpose for the Shinobi being there are him, Moody, Severus, Bill and Dumbledore himself. It should remain that way until the next meeting and even then, details will be withheld. "They are…young."

"You meet them already? I knew I should have stayed awake. Tell me, what do they look like? Blood thirsty? Smell like blood? Dangerous as they make them out to be?" Sirius continued to shoot out question after question to his friend, all he got was Remus folding down his newspaper to give him a questionable look. "Well?"

"Three of them appear to be first years, the other three looked about in their late teens earlier teens…" Remus trailed off, leaving off any other information about the young Shinobi. He had meet with said guests last night only momentarily before they were ushered off into their temporary rooms. In that moment of time he knew more about them by sense of smell and the looks in their eyes. Blood and eyes of someone that has seen hell. Better yet…went down to hell and came back. "They look…like muggles. Nothing over the top, they just seem so…"

"What? What? Tell me."

Remus was about to respond when the twins, Ginny, Ron and Hermione speed walked into the kitchen. All of them unnaturally quiet and that was not the norm for them. They attempted to look like they have been their all morning, something that Remus and Sirius recognized. Especially when they would do a prank or something of that manner and attempt to act innocent after doing the act. They haven't even mastered such art.

"What did you guys do?" Sirius asked, a grin slowly appeared on his lips.

Remus mentally prayed whatever the teens did, did not have to do with their guests. Last thing they needed is a bloody fight. "Kids…what did you five do?"

"Surprisingly, we did nothing." Fred and George said in unison, both of them fidgeted with their own hands.

"Right…nothing." Ron said, his expression didn't really help the situation.

Ginny only nodded in agreement, she absentmindedly played with the table cloth.

"Do you anything about these Shinobi?" Hermione asked, receiving groans from her friends.

"Er…"

"Well…"

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other wondering what they should say to them. Molly and Arthur had told them the bare minimum. Even with the bare minimum, they are already coming up with their own thoughts on it. Even if they were to say nothing, the teens will do everything in their power to look for answers…. For the former, that did not brood will for him. Even the latter is skeptical on what he should say. Last thing they both need is the teens getting themselves hurt…or killed. After all they are dealing with train killers, even if said train killers are mere children themselves. Luckily, or unluckily, they did not have to say anything as Molly ushered in said topic of conversation into the room.

"Here is the kitchen, I've already made breakfast." Molly ushered three muggle looking kids into the kitchen. Said kids looked like they were caught completely off guard and were completely uncomfortable by the woman's mothering. "Sit down, and I will get you three feed."

Under her breath, the wizards swore Molly said something about the kids looking like they have not been properly feed for who knows how long. This didn't go unheard by the three kids, as they shot Molly a look. Ron wanted to call them out, but Hermione kicked him under the table to keep him quiet.

"It is alright; we are capable of making our own breakfast." The orange pig-tailed female offered with a strained smile. No one could not take their eyes off her hair. How in the world did she managed to get her hair like that? "Right boys?"

The girl's friends glanced at each other, back at her and back at each other. They nodded quickly in unison and leaned away from her. There was a spark of freight in their eyes, it only grew when Moegi and Molly started to go back and forth about breakfast. To have Molly serve them food she made or Moegi going on with making her and her friends food. Moegi had told Udon and Konohamaru about the types of foods she ate yesterday. Nothing like the types of food back at the village. Neither of them wanted to take any chances with the kooky looking woman's food.

-.-

Shikamaru stood in front of a full length mirror, he buttoned his black peacoat and promptly tied his stripped scarf around his neck and tucked it into the peacoat. After that was done, he looked at his loose hair, wondering if it is too troublesome to put it up. With a sigh, Shikamaru left it as is and headed out of his room. Opening the door and closing the door behind himself, Shikamaru grumbled under his breath complaining about the odd atmosphere around the building. He stepped over a passed out Sai and now stood in front of Sakura's door. With a sharp knock, Shikamaru knocked on Sakura's door. " _Sakura, time to get up_."

There was a brief scuffle and the door opened fully to show a fully dressed Sakura. She was now wearing a long sleeved, knee length pale white knit dress, hot pink suede bicker jacket, gray knee length socks and her black leather boots. The pinkette didn't bother to look at Shikamaru as she walked out of the room while combing her hair back to put on a knitted beret. She stepped on Sai, uncaringly and headed down the hall. " _Morning._ "

" _Morning._ " Shikamaru responded as he closed Sakura's door. He then reached down and picked up Sai. He swung Sai's left arm over shoulders to help him support his weight, and slowly followed Sakura. " _What did she do to you?_ "

" _She injected me with a sleeping serum…_ " Sai replied groggily. " _Fortunately I have been trained to resist most poisons._ "

" _You know calling her ugly this early in the morning is bad for your health._ "

-.-

"I don't like this, not one bit." Mad-Eye growled under her breath as he, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Snape and Tonks headed into 12 Grimmauld Place. "First we have issues with those Shinobi being here now and now the boy was nearly attacked by Dementor's."

"How did they find out about that?" Tonks asked, trying to get her head around what had happed earlier. "Harry did not even used his wand yet they are trying to pin this on him."

"Peculiar… very peculiar…" Dumbledore muttered to himself, mentally going through all the probabilities that could have occurred to have this happen. Last night Harry Potter and his muggle cousin was attacked by Dementors last night. From what was gathered, it wasn't Harry himself that drove the creatures away. But someone else, someone that clearly was not under watch by the British Ministry of Magic.

"Do you believe our guests are the reason for this?" Snape asked.

"What are you implying?" Kingsley asked Snape, he opened the door and immediately regretted. Three kids ran out of the door with looks of complete glee, not once did they even gave a single glance at the Wizards and single Witch. "Merlin's beard!"

From their spots they could hear loud screams and coughing from the inside. Typically screams wouldn't be something out of the norm considering the painting of Sirius Black's mother. However, this time around, she isn't the only one screaming.

"Bloody hell was that!"

"My eyes!"

"Is this some sort of magic?"

" _I told them no pranks…._ "

To be continued….

Okay I would add more but it did not fell right to.


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness is Not Necessarily Evil.

-.-

D/C: I own nothing. Nothing at all…

-.-

" _Japanese Speaking_ or _adding emphasize."_

"English Speaking."

'Inner dialogue.'

-.-

"Is that a form of magic?"

"I never saw or heard that type of magic ever before…."

"Huge…."

"Kn-"

"Boys!"

"Sorry mum…"

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally thinking of all the reasons he should not raise his hands into the air and give up. He did not have enough motivation to get through with this. Not one bit. The energy he has left for that day is just enough to get to walk up the stairs, to his room and fall on his bed. He needed to sleep to regain his energy. "I am not apologizing for what just happened."

"Excuse me?"

Shikamaru glanced over to see an extremely peeved Molly Weasley. With another sigh, the Nara glanced around the room to see the majority of the occupants either had bloody noses or their faces were red as Hinata own face whenever Naruto would talk to her. The looks of a typical victim of the infamous Oiroke no Jutsu… Even the looks of anger from the females is just another typical result. "Yes?"

"What. Was. That?" Mrs. Weasley demanded of Shikamaru, her eyes showed complete fury. "Well?"

Shikamaru mentally regretted sending Sai after the Konohamaru Corps, and Sakura is currently trapped in his hold as he was afraid there would be actual bloodshed. The Pinkette was glaring at him and at the two older males sitting at the far end of the table. Apparently right before Team Hakken entered the kitchen, they heard Moegi quarreling with what sounds like an older woman. In the background they could hear two older men, more like one, were clearly sniggering at the Konohamaru Corps… Mostly towards Moegi's hairstyle. It didn't help that the man wasn't so discreet about it and two others started to join in. Before the Shinobi could do anything, a massive puff of smoke swept throughout the entire kitchen and what happened followed could only be chaos. Chaos that is something Team Hakken is all too familiar with.

After much screaming and curses, Shikamaru quickly shoved a small pouch into Konohamaru hands that contained money and told the younger Shinobi to go out to eat. The Konohamaru Corps. reverted back to their normal appearances and ran off laughingly. After they left, Shikamaru ordered Sai to keep an eye on them and trapped Sakura with his shadow. Now here he was… Stuck in the middle of unneeded drama.

Shikamaru ran a hand through his loose hair, he reached over and whispered into Sakura's ear. _"Behave yourself, Sakura…"_

Sakura in turn froze in her spot, the tone of voice that Shikamaru used was not his normal bored and sarcastic tone. She slowly nodded, once she felt control of herself she straightened herself out and gave out a strained smile. With that she headed out the kitchen, her smile dropped when she saw several individuals walk towards her direction. She mentally debated if she should return back into the kitchen to keep watch Shikamaru's back. Without a second thought, Sakura headed up the stairs ignoring the wizards and once she was out of sight, the pinkette disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru inwardly groaned when he saw more people walking into the kitchen. He recognized a one of the time he had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. Oh he could only imagine the upcoming awkward conversations that is about to come, and that did not include the furious red headed woman that was glaring daggers at him. " _What a drag._ "

-.-

To think the young man that stood in front of them, is the same one that broke into the Ministry two years ago. A mere child to the eyes of many. It was obvious by the look of his eyes, they do not scream eyes of a child but someone far older. Someone that had seen war, death and anguish, far more for a single lifetime. All in the same, it was rather humiliating that this… _boy_ did what he did. All on his own, without any help and it made the Wizards feel twice as humiliated at the fact said boy looks he could hardly give a damn. Slouched shoulders, grumbling random things under his breath, and actually looked scared stiff of Molly Weasley.

"It was a prank; a harmless prank." Shikamaru stated to Mrs. Weasley with a tired tone. His eyes shifted towards a corner of the room only momentarily, taken note that his teammate had sneaked into the kitchen. His movement was not noticed by anyone in the room or taken note of said person sneaking back into the kitchen. At least he could feel just a tiny bit easier with her there. "Their mentor has a knack for pranks and it rubbed off on them."

At the mention of pranks, Sirius and the Twins heads to snap up in wide attention. If that was their way of doing pranks, then they couldn't wait to see what else they have up their sleeves. Especially if that was considered as a harmless prank. Like them, many others heads snapped up but for different reasons. A lot of them did not like the fact they now have more pranksters in their midst while others worried at just what degree is what they consider as harmless to dangerous.

"Do they do pranks often?" Remus asked the dreaded question to many in the room.

"No, unless you provoke them in anyway." Shikamaru said mentally praying nothing will happen to provoke the Konohamaru Corps. to doing so. However, the looks of it, three of other occupants had other ideas. "I will have a talk to them about this."

Shikamaru turned his attention towards Dumbledore's direction. "We need to talk about the details of this…trip. In private."

"If you think for a moment…" Moody growled out at Shikamaru, he stood over at Shikamaru and was prepared to take out his wand at a second notice. The adults in the room were at odds at what do to. Should the backup Moody or stay where they are standing? After all the Shinobi had made no direct threats towards any of them, only asking to speak with Dumbledore. Then again, it was an entire different situation since Shikamaru is a Shinobi. A blood-thirsty, killing machine.

Shikamaru then glanced over at the younger teens pensively, when he did so, Mrs. Weasley tensed massively and she began to reaching into her dress pocket. "Do they know anything about us Shinobi?"

Now that question caught everyone off guard, it actually even caused Dumbledore to tense. That enough of an answer for Shikamaru. "It is all right, Alastor. We just need to finalized a couple of details. That is all."

"Yeah…details…" Shikamaru snorted, with a shake of his head. If he did not think it was too troublesome, Shikamaru would have mentally patted himself on the back for being able to use his techniques without any hand signs. There was enough light and shadows around the entire area to trap anyone before they could even make a move if needed. Fortunately, it did not go down that troublesome path. "Troublesome details."

-.-

" _Where are we?_ "

" _Dunno._ "

" _We are lost now!_ "

" _What should we do now?"_

" _Keep walking?"_

" _Like there's anything else to do…"_

With that the Konohamaru Corps. walked down a small path semi familiar path, not really knowing where they headed off too. They did run a very long distance and did not even pay attention to their surroundings. Now the only thing they could do is keep on walking, hoping to find civilization again. It wouldn't be the first time this sort of thing happened to them. As they continued on their walk, their surrounding became more familiar for the leader of the group.

Konohamaru stopped walking, causing his friends to stop as well. His paled faintly when he realized where they are currently heading into. He did not recognize the area at first as it was now sunny and not raining like it did last night. However, he could easily recognize the underpass where he and Shikamaru had taken temporary refuge before they were attacked by those…things.

" _Are you alright, Konohamaru?"_ Udon asked before he blew his nose into his clothe napkin.

" _The Boss and I were here last night._ " Konohamaru gulped, he shook his head as he continued walking forward towards the underpass. Those things should be gone, it was sunny and no sense of despair anywhere. " _We were attack by…I think the Boss called them Dementors?_ "

Udon had a look of confusion but Moegi paled massively at the mention of the word. She had read about said creatures and her mother had mention them so many times before she left. A creature that brings in dread and death. With the ability to take's once soul with a single kiss. A fate far worse than death many would say. " _Oh…_ "

" _Do you know what they are, Moegi?_ " Udon asked her.

" _You do not want to know._ " Moegi shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

" _Let's keep moving._ " Konohamaru grabbed hold of his friend's hands and pulled them into the underpass. " _I'm hungry and I don't like this place all that much."_

With that they headed into the dimly lit underpass, as they made their way through it. They head footsteps heading towards their way. Judging by the sound, it was only one person and they were dragging something heavy with them along with the occasional rattling noise that a metal cage could produce. Considering they are in a land where people are not trained to fight properly in their terms. They could easily take on a typical thug or psycho. Once again, Konohamaru stopped walking when he saw who was walking towards them. His head dropped backwards in complete distress, he swore that Naruto's luck is rubbing off on him.

"You!" The newcomer pointed at Konohamaru, once taking note there were others also taking the underpass.

" _You?_ " Moegi and Udon asked Konohamaru in unison.

"Me?" Konohamaru pointed at himself, trying to act dumb. However, it wasn't working in his favor as the skinny teen from the night before made a motion to get something out of his pocket. The Sarutobi knew what he was about to take out, remembering what Shikamaru had told him about the other teen. "What about me?"

The newcomer wanted to say something but stopped himself short. From what he had gathered from yesterday, the kid with the blue scarf knew about magic as he wasn't so surprised when his friend performed a Patronus. The other two, he did not know if they knew about the Magical World. He could not just out right say it, as it would break the many rules. Then again, he already is in trouble for something he clearly did not do. "I got blamed for what your friend did last night…"

Konohamaru mentally cursed, he chewed the inside of his cheek wondering what he should say. Shikamaru had told him that it would be he that will get blamed for using magic in front of a _muggle_. Apparently it won't be like that, someone has had gotten the blamed. Wrongfully so too, he would have to inform the Nara about this. "At least you and your friend are alive."

" _Hey Konohamaru…what are you talking about?_ " Udon whispered to Konohamaru, he kept his eyes on the newcomer. Thinking of all the ways of escape and if possible, a place to hide a body. If this teen proved to be a menace towards them, then it would be necessary to know all necessary routes they will have to take.

" _When Boss and I were attacked by Dementors, that guy and a fat guy were there too._ " Konohamaru stated with a serious expression. " _Boss said this guy is a wizard, and of course…he's right._ "

"You know that Boss is always right." Moegi pointed out, speaking in English when she saw the taller teen tense tremendously. She could see he was pulling out something wooden out of his pocket but tried to make his actions unnoticeable but they could see it fully with trained eyes.

"I know, I know." Konohamaru responded, waving her off with a shrug. "Look, sorry about getting you in trouble. Do you want to get breakfast? Boss gave us money to get ourselves breakfast, we will talk there."

"Please…We do not know this place well." Udon added in after finding the right words in English.

"We promise not to hurt you…much." Moegi said with a reassuring smile.

Against his better judgement, the green eyed teen agreed.

-.-

Shikamaru resisted the urge to throw a chair in anger, but that would be too much of a drag and energy. He had just heard the entire background of Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's famous, or infamous depending on who is asking, hero. A tragic backstory for many, but not to Shikamaru. He has heard, seen and been part of far more tragic stories. What he just heard isn't all that bad compared to many others. It was just how much of a big deal they make it out to be. Shikamaru couldn't help but compare what he just heard about Harry Potter to Naruto Uzumaki. Oh sure they appear to have a similar back story and attributes, doesn't help that they are both prophesized to save the world at some point. However, as similar they are, they are far different. Everything is different.

With a grumble, Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose to make himself stop thinking about the topic. It would be a waste of time to nitpick every flaw Dumbledore had planned for this kid and the Wizard Word in general. This will be a simple mission, protect their savior, under the guise as a type exchange program…only we won't be getting any students from their school. Tell no one of their actual reason being here, and what they are capable of. Far as any ones knows including Dumbledore, the Konohamaru Corps. are actual innocent, civilized, and mere children. Not actual trained Shinobi. While Shikamaru, Sakura and Sai, the latter two will be switched out every month or so, will be the translators or tutors. Whatever fits the bill, while also guarding the Boy Who Lived and Hogwarts in total… What a drag.

Even if it appears easy, it's actual not.

"Where is the kid then? If our mission is to protect him, then we should be where he is to ensure of his safety." Shikamaru stated with a drag. "With tha-"

The door that lead into the room Dumbledore and Shikamaru were in suddenly barged open to reveal a frantic Remus and Sirius. "Harry's gone. He is no longer with his relatives!"

"Of course…" Shikamaru snorted, he pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on and headed towards the door. "Sakura check the perimeter and attempt to get in contact with the others."

Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius looked at Shikamaru in confusion, there wasn't anyone else in the room besides themselves. They then heard a shifted sound coming from the ceiling, they looked up to see a part of the ceiling shifted enough to allow a pink haired female to crawl through. She jumped down elegantly on the table, standing up straight to straighten out her outfit and to give Shikamaru a mock salute before she poof out of existence.

"Show off…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at Sakura's behavior. Can't say he blamed her, anything to unnerve them. "If you would excuse me… I have a brat to look for."

Like Sakura, Shikamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke but this time leaves swirled around as he too disappeared. This only left looks of complete gob smack in the wake of the Shinobi. They would have to ponder on how they are able to do such technique later, their main concern is Harry Potter.

"Have to get them to teach me that."

"Sirius…no."

-.-

"Boss will get you out of that, do not worry."

"How could you be so sure about that…?"

"He has a way of annoying people without even trying…and that other thing."

"What other thing?"

"He is a Nara."

"A what?"

"Hehehe."

To be continued…

My laptop lost it's ability to use wifi…. I have no clue how that happened! I am currently using my tablet. So yeah...

R/R


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness is Not Necessarily Evil.

-.-

D/C: I own nothing. Nothing at all…

-.-

" _Japanese Speaking_ or _adding emphasize."_

"English Speaking."

'Inner dialogue.'

-.-

Moody watched the Boy-Who-Lived eating breakfast inside a small café with three brats he does not recognized. He didn't like it, not one bit. Even if they match the descriptions of the new arrivals from the Land of Shinobi. Even with that, this did not brood well for the retired Auror and for all he knew that the three unknowns could be the enemy in disguise. However, that thought came and went at the fact they are in a muggle run shop. No self-respecting Death Eater will ever get caught in such establishment. They look far too at ease and not once did they scoff at any of the other patrons.

-.-

" _In the alleyway, next to the boutique._ " Moegi said behind her beverage, she said it loud enough for her teammates to hear her and for their guest of honor not to hear. " _Good or bad?_ "

" _Don't know, keep an eye on him until further notice._ " Konohamaru replied in between bights of his bights. He swallowed down his food with a large gulp before he chugged down his drink. "That hit the spot... Harry, you have not touch your food. Eat."

Harry blinked rapidly, he looked down at his plate to see he had only picked at it. He was still a little apprehensive about the three kids in front of them. There is something off about them yet it was not exactly bad. If anything, dare he say it…he felt safe… to a degree. In his eyes, they looked like first maybe second years. Shouldn't he be the one protecting them and not the other way around? "I'm sorry…I'm still trying to comprehend what just happened earlier."

"Do not worry about it, Boss will take care of explaining everything later." Konohamaru waved off Harry's worries. He picked up a glass of milk and waved it in front of Harry's face. "Drink, you look like you are about to keel over."

Harry hesitantly took the glass of milk and drink a couple of sips to pacify the younger male. A sound of a bell resonated throughout the café signifying a new costumer. Said new costumer made Harry sputter out his milk in surprise. It was Shikamaru Nara along with a familiar black dog. The canine ears perked up when it saw Harry and trotted over to the teen. "Snuggles? What are you doing here?"

"He wanted to see you." Shikamaru stated with a yawn, he pushed Snuggles off a chair when he had sat on and sat himself on it. Snuggles shot Shikamaru a glare but the teen just ignored it as he was handed a menu from a waiter. "Hm…What should I get?"

"The sandwiches are good."

"Soup."

"Cookies are nice."

"They are called biscuits."

"They look like cookies. They taste like cookies. They are cookies."

Shikamaru reached over with his menu and wacked Konohamaru and Moegi with his menu to stop from the evident escalating fight. "You call them, whatever you want to call them. Opinion. Understood?"

"We're sorry, boss." Konohamaru and Moegi apologized in unison.

Harry and Snuggles glanced at each other after watching the scene before them. They would have thought the kids would have argued with the teen or something other than a quick compliance that quickly followed by an apology to said teen.

"I'll have the soup and get an order of crackers for smelly over here." Shikamaru pointed at Snuggles with his menu when the waiter came back for his order. Udon laughed under his breath at the jab the Nara did which earned him a glare from his friends. Snuggles did not bother to glare as he was going to get food, but he will remember the jab on the notion of him being smelly.

Shikamaru marginally leaned over towards Harry, not at all appearing out of place but just enough to get his attention. In a low enough tone for Harry and Snuggles to hear, Shikamaru shot the Boy-Who-Lived his infamous Nara stare. "Once we are down here, we are to go to a safe house for your…safety. Understood."

Snuggles began to whine and paw at Harry as the teen froze under Shikamaru's stare. It wasn't the typical stare he was used to seeing. He was used to seeing anger, jealousy, disgust, and everything was the associated to those words. This stare was one of complete boredom yet…there is something else about it that has him frozen in his seat. Shikamaru wasn't asking him, he was just stating a simple fact. A fact that carries a threat underneath it.

-.-

Harry memorized an address written on a piece of paper that was given to him by Shikamaru. He glanced up at the houses in front of him to see that there was a number missing. It was the same number that is written the paper he was given. The moment that clicked into the young wizard's mind, the houses began to shift to reveal another home. His eyes went wide at the magic that was used for what was occurring in front of him. "Whoa…"

Snuggles barked out and kept jumping around Harry's knees while nudging him forward. Harry did not notice the piece of paper he just hand had 'slipped' out of his hand to never been seen again. His amazement was cut short when he felt someone grab his left shoulder and push him forward towards the newly discovered location.

"What a drag…move." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, he pushed Harry forward to get inside into the Place. He shot Snuggles a bored look when it growled at him. Glancing over his shoulder, the Nara saw that Konohamaru and Udon are carrying Harry's trunk. They were also carrying Moegi as the girl is sitting on the trunk commanding her teammates to move forward.

"You heard him! Move!"

"Dammit, Moegi! Get off!"

"Please stop complaining..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the Konohamaru Corps. behavior, rather typical of them. Before said group reached the door, it flew open to reveal a female with bubblegum pink hair. She started to speak and Shikamaru blocked out whatever she was saying or doing at that point. Bubblegum pink hair… He could stand one person with that type of hair color, not two. That is over pushing it and it didn't help how the rest of the occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place ran out to see what is occurring outside. Many of them let out sighs of relief at seeing their future savior in one piece. If Harry Potter is supposed to be their savior shouldn't things be different? Eh… not his problem for now.

To be continued…

Sorry… I've been losing interest in a vast majority of my stories. Well, that and writer's block.

Including not knowing where to go for a lot of them.


	11. AN

Dear Readers/Followers...

I apologize for not updating and continuing on with any of my stories. One of the main reasons I have not been updating is due to college and well... (my interest went for another story I have for another account I have here.) The other reason is that I accidentally realized I deleted all my information I had for all my stories, Notes, Tabs, Timelines and Etc... Looking back at my stories, I realized i could do better and clean things up a bit... a lot.

What do you think? Should I go back and revamp the story? Thoughts?

Thank you following and reading my stories.

-Unsung-Knight


End file.
